Sure Got Cold After the Rain Fell
by ChronicleArt
Summary: "Every last Titan. I vowed to kill every last Titan, to protect humanity, if this plan works as you say it will and I survive there will still be one titan left. If I survive this mission, I need you to kill me."
1. Not From the Sky

_"__A final attack on the Titans. We exterminate the last few remaining, we use Eren's titan shifting abilities to the maximum and the Scout Regiment will act as his support. Captain Levi, we are entrusting this mission to you."_

Levi sat at his desk staring at the report from the meeting. This is it, they could finally win, humanity won't have to live in fear anymore. The captain sighed and put his head in his hands. They were entrusting their lives, entrusting humanity, to a kid.

It wasn't that he underestimated Eren's abilities, quite the opposite actually but Eren is so young. To put all of this responsibility, the entire weight of humankind on his shoulders, it was almost cruel. But then again… putting everything on Eren was their best option.

Levi looked up when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." He called. He sat up straight when he saw Eren Jaeger open the door.

"Captain Levi, may I speak with you a moment?" Eren asked with complete politeness.

"Yes, of course."

Eren closed the door behind him and walked forwards slightly. "I… I have a f-favor to ask of you." The cadet stated.

"You are in no position to ask me for a favor Eren." The Captain replied coldly.

"I understand sir, but this is not just a favor for myself, it's a favor that benefits humankind." That sentence caught Levi's attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just informed of the mission to eliminate the rest of the Titans. They plan to use my strength to the maximum, in other words, for me this is possibly a suicide mission." Eren explained.

"This won't be a suicide mission, you will return if I have anything to say about it." Levi replied, but he knew in his heart that he would definitely not like where the rest of this conversation is going.

"That's just it." Levi looked up at Eren with confusion. "Every last Titan." Eren continued. "I vowed to kill every last Titan, to protect humanity, if this plan works as you say it will and I survive there will still be one titan left."

"Eren-"

"If I survive this mission, I need you to kill me."

Levi stilled, outwardly he showed little emotion, but inside he was screaming. He couldn't kill him, no that's not it. He could definitely kill him if he wanted to, but that's it, he doesn't want to any more than he wants to be eaten by a Titan.

"Eren you can't ask me to do that." Levi stood up and started towards the door. Eren rushed to get in front of him.

"Please! I beg of you! I will not be considered humanity's last threat!" Eren pleaded with his captain.

"If you want to die so much then kill yourself." Levi stated as he stared at Eren with anger in his eyes.

"If I try to kill myself then I will just end up turning back into a Titan, and if that happens you are the only one skilled enough to kill me then anyway." Eren explained.

Damn. The brat actually had a point, but he was almost begging Eren in his mind. _Please rethink this, don't make me kill you. Please don't._

"I can't kill you, Eren."

"Why the hell not?!" This was the first time Eren had actually yelled at his superior "Not too long ago, you would have relished in killing me! What's changed?!"

Levi finally lost his temper, "Because back then, I didn't care if you lived or died! I want you to survive! I lo-" he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. What was he about to say? He was about to say that he loved Eren. Oh God, no, he couldn't be in love with Eren Jaeger… but he was. The boy he loved was asking his commanding officer to kill him, and he couldn't do it.

"What?" Eren asked quietly. "What were you about to say?"

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter now." He opened the door to his office to walk out when-

"I love you too." Levi froze.

"That's not what I said." The captain said.

"But that's what you were going to say, wasn't it?" Levi slowly closed the door again and Eren tensed, he didn't know what the captain was going to do.

Levi spun around, marched up to Eren, grasped the front of his shirt, and smashed their lips together.

Eren responded immediately to the kiss, kissing back with as much fervor as the older man and wrapping his arms around his neck. Levi replied by placing both hands on Eren's hips and pulling him so close that there was absolutely no room left in between them.

After a while, the need for oxygen became too great for both men. They pulled apart and stared at each other, Levi's eyes were pleading with Eren not to have him deliver the killing blow. But Eren couldn't have anyone else do it. "Please Levi." He begged softly. "I can't live knowing all of humanity hates me for being the thing they fear." Levi stared into his love's eyes and found them so sad, begging for release from this world full of fear. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down.

"I'll do it." He whispered.

That night, they made love. Because they knew that in two days, they would be separated forever.


	2. But From His Eye

Another titan fell dead, and another, and another until they were completely wiped out. That is… except for one. Levi looked up and saw Eren dislodge himself from his titan form and start making his way through the crowds of Scouts who were congratulating him for taking down the titans. He replied to some, but ignored most, Levi saw him hug Mikasa and Armin who had both survived the battle, he saw him shake hands with Jean, wave at Sasha and Connie, and nod to the rest. Then he made his way to Levi.

"It's time, Levi." Eren said quietly. There were a select few that knew of the plan to kill Eren so they went and surrounded them in a tight circle so that no one could get in and stop what was inevitably going to happen.

He heard Mikasa ask what was going on and he looked down at his feet. Levi nodded to Eren and pulled out his sword. That is when the remaining members from the 104th Cadet Corps went into a frenzy. They realized what was going to happen, and they started fighting against the wall of scouts surrounding Eren and Levi.

Levi went up and kissed Eren softly, one last time. "I love you, Eren." He said quietly enough that only Eren heard.

"I love you too." Eren replied. He stepped away from Levi and nodded, stating that he was ready. Levi grasped his blade in a white knuckle grip, took a deep breath… and plunged the sword through Eren's heart.

Eren gasped as the sword went straight through him. Levi pulled the sword out quickly and then ran to catch Eren as he fell to the ground.

Eren looked up at Levi, placed a hand on his captain's cheek and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. His eyes fell shut, his last breath exhaled, and his hand went slack, falling to his side.

The last titan lay dead in Levi's arms.

Levi felt so cold, and for the first time in his life, Levi Ackerman sobbed.


End file.
